<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RK1700 December by Conanbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827218">RK1700 December</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conanbean/pseuds/Conanbean'>Conanbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RK1700 December, prompt fills, secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conanbean/pseuds/Conanbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt fills for RK1700 December! I apologize if any of my writing is a bit subpar, it's been a while since I've properly written. I apologize if some prompts come a day or so late -- I'm trying my best to get them done in time but sometimes my muse just isn't high enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RK1700 December 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The falling of snow marked the beginning of winter in Detroit, the temperatures finally dropping enough to freeze the raindrops and turn them into snowflakes. They piled together on the frozen ground, creating a blanket of white among the landscape. It caused the city to seem to sparkle in the morning sun, the clouds finally dispersing from the snowy night.</p><p>     Connor wasn’t really exactly sure what drew him back to the tower after the revolution -- he had done what he needed already, infiltrating the guards and even his own clone, to help his people succeed in a difficult revolution. Yet, here he was, standing in front of the CyberLife tower, already nearly abandoned.</p><p>     He had already reconstructed and mapped out his way in; he couldn’t just walk on in like before, so he found a way through the back, disabling the cameras just in case guards were still lurking about. Connor is still quick about his actions, seeming to be in a hurry for a reason he wasn’t exactly sure of himself. </p><p>     As soon as he’s inside, he wastes no time getting to the elevators, still glancing around to keep himself wary. Operating the elevator itself was again no trouble, simply using the same agent’s voice he had used last time to have it go where he wanted it to go: down to the sub floors. Connor is fidgeting the entire way down, messing with his coin until it reaches the floor.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>The elevator doors slide open, hand on the controls to hack traction for the time being. Connor then steps out, sticking his coin back into his pocket as he glances around the room. It’s fairly empty, 2 hallways protruding to the left and right. He analyzes both directions before settling on heading down the left hallway, the one with the lights still on.<p>     His footsteps echo off the walls, the area lacking in almost any furniture. The hallway itself contained multiple doors, each closed with a lock. Of course, for an advanced android like himself, they were no trouble for Connor to disable and break, allowing himself access to the rooms. Inside, a bunch of inactivate androids were lined up. They seemed to be of older models, though why they were kept here instead of the normal storage a few levels down, he was unsure.</p><p>     Connor steps up to one, carefully analyzing it for a couple of moments. Then, he repeats what he has done before, grabbing their forearm and effectively waking them up. The android quickly then repeats the action to the others in the room. Connor backs up, waiting until they are all woken up and starts to move before leaving the room, continuing down the hallway to the next door.<br/>
At this point, he was not surprised to find the next room also full of inactivate androids. Again, he repeats the action of waking them up before leaving to continue to the next room.</p><p>     Connor reaches the last door, obviously expecting it to be another room of old models waiting to be activated, but, as he slid it open and stepped inside, he was shocked.<br/>
It was a smaller space than the others, and inside stood a single android near the back wall in the center. He could immediately tell that it was a model he hadn’t seen before, and that it’s features looked strikingly similar to his own. His speculations are proven correct as he moves closer.</p><p>     A RK900.</p><p>     This confused him even more than the others -- was Cyberlife planning on replacing him? Though, he knew he shouldn’t be too surprised, given that Amanda had mentioned the possibility to him before. Though he wasn’t expecting it to have been so soon.</p><p>     Connor stares at the upgraded model, noting it’s differences in comparison to himself; taller, a bit more robust, and definitely built with newer technology. He questioned if he should even wake it up -- would he even be able to do that? No doubt Cyberlife would’ve put something in the upgraded model so it wouldn’t deviate, but then again, he also wasn’t supposed to deviate. Connor knew he couldn’t just leave the RK900 here, though. He had to at least try.</p><p>     He steps up closer to the inactivate android, seemingly a bit more cautious as he takes it’s forearm, repeating what he did earlier with the others. It seems to take a bit longer, the RK900’s LED spinning red for the entirety of the time. But, soon enough, it swirls into yellow and then blue, the android opening his icy blue eyes and glancing down at Connor. He doesn’t seem to do anything for a second, so Connor steps back, letting him look around before placing his gaze back down on the older android.</p><p>     Connor forces a small smile, noticing the RK900’s stern and distant expression, hints of confusion among his face as well.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“Hello RK900. My name is Connor.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines may look intimidating but in reality he's just incredibly shy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines sat at his desk in the precinct, keeping his usual stiff posture as he accessed his terminal. Having a more ‘natural’ posture and overall expression was something he was still working on, even though he’s been deviant for a couple months now. He has a ‘resting bitch face’ according to Gavin, which he assumes just has to do with his overall intimidating appearance Cyberlife was going for. Nonetheless, it was still a work in progress, though lately it hasn’t been his biggest concern.</p><p>He glances across the room, the office itself being fairly empty as it is still fairly early in the morning. Android's right to own property had yet to be established, so Nines just opted to stay in the old android charging stations in the precinct overnight. It was a lot easier and convenient anyways, not having to worry about transport in the mornings. The only times he left was for cases and a more recent addition, trips to nearby shops.</p><p>His predecessor, Connor, was the one to find him in the CyberLife tower shortly after the revolution, subsequently also being the one to deviate him. Given his original purpose and abilities, it was only fair to have Nines work at the Detroit Police Department as well. As much as he fit in well with actually doing investigative work, the social aspect was a bit more difficult overall for the upgraded model, so he tended to keep to himself.</p><p>Maybe Nines’ decision of being more independent and having no one to talk to in order to distract himself is what led him to end up constantly taking looks at his predecessor from across the precinct, keeping mental notes of all his quirks, every time he laughs, every small thing one might overlook or ignore. Nines didn’t even notice himself doing it until he caught himself staring one day.</p><p>He had a pretty good idea of what was happening, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He definitely had a crush on Connor. At that point, Nines just didn’t really know what to do with that information. Straight up telling him was out, they rarely ever talked and even then just the thought of speaking made his stress rise -- he was selectively mute for the most part.</p><p>It struck Nines of what he could do when he was out and about, wandering around shops, not really looking for anything in particular. He noticed something; little thirium candies. They were definitely a newer thing, but it was no surprise that companies would try to get a little bit of extra money by catering towards androids. He knew Connor had an odd fixation with putting things in his mouth, whether it be evidence at a crime scene or him chewing on a pen while focused on his terminal. He’d probably enjoy candies to keep in his mouth while working.</p><p>Before he knew it, Nines had bought a small package of thirium suckers, not even knowing his exact plan in getting them to Connor. Well. He’d figure it out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Nines did eventually come up with a way of giving them to Connor. Since he basically always stayed at the precinct overnight, he brings them in after hours. Early the next morning, when not too many officers are around, Nines puts the bag on his predecessor’s desk, where he knows he’ll see it. Connor and Hank always arrived a little bit later, given the lieutenant was still struggling with getting up in the mornings, so he knew he didn’t have to worry about him seeing him place them down. There’s no card or anything indicating who it’s from, making the giver anonymous. Nines didn’t feel like directly saying they were from him - not yet, anyways.<p>When he looked over later that morning, noticing the two come in, he felt himself growing a bit nervous. There was no reason that Connor would suspect they’re from him immediately, but still anxiety whelmed up in his systems. Damn deviancy. Nines watches his predecessor approach his own desk, seemingly lost in a bit of a conversation with Hank before he notices the bag. Nines is too far away to really hear his reaction, but he does see Connor's eyes widen, head tilting to the side slightly in confusion. </p><p>He inspects the bag for a moment before looking around. Nines turns back to his terminal before Connor can notice him staring at him. Even though his gaze isn’t fully on him anymore, Nines can still see his face scrunch up in confusion, continuing to scan the area before looking back at the bag, finally deciding to sit down.</p><p><i>He’s adorable when he is confused like that.</i> Nines thinks to himself, only barely a smirk appearing on his face.  As long as Connor didn’t suspect him right away, he could probably get away with this for some time, getting gifts and placing them on his desk before he arrives. </p><p>Nines knows either Connor will figure out he’s the one giving him things or he’ll have to tell him himself eventually. For now, he decides to keep it a little secret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>